The Way You Look At Me
by Dominic Stratford
Summary: Aku tidak tahu, bagaimana atau mengapa, tetapi aku merasa berbeda di matamu. / Very very short fic / Terinspirasi dari lagu The Way You Look At Me, by Christian Bautista / Content YAOI


Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: Content shonen-ai, yaoi, minim deskripsi, ejaan tidak sesuai dengan EYD, etc.

.

.

.

Saat itu pertama kalinya kau menatapku dengan mata biru besarmu itu. Entah apa yang kujadikan alasan, tapi aku yakin itu terlihat jelas di matamu. Kesepian, penyesalan, dan kekecewaan. Aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Meskipun kau tidak pernah mengatakan satu patah kata pun untuk menjelaskan apa arti tatapanmu itu padaku.

.

.

.

**The Way You Look At Me**

by: **Dominic Stratford**

Happy reading, minna-sama!

.

.

.

"Aku akan menjadi bayanganmu. Dan aku akan membuatmu menjadi nomor satu di Jepang."

Aku masih ingat betul akan kata-katamu itu. Caramu menatapku saat itu adalah seperti mengatakan tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini. Aku heran mengapa kau memilihku untuk menjadi cahayamu. Mengapa tidak Hyuuga, kapten klub basket kita. Mengapa tidak Koganei. Atau Furihata. Haah...entahlah. Sampai sekarang pun aku tak tau apa jawabanmu.

Tetapi aku senang. Paling tidak dengan begitu aku akan selalu dekat denganmu. Aku mungkin tidak tau apakah kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku atau tidak, tapi aku tau pandangan matamu mengatakan bahwa kau akan terus berada di sisiku sebagai bayanganku.

Dan saat kita selesai mengikuti pertandingan di Winter Cup, kau mengatakan kalau kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Dan saat itu aku hanya ingin membekukan waktu. Kedengaran aneh, ya? Tapi tujuanku adalah hanya ingin bertahan lebih lama dalam momen itu. Menjadikan hari itu adalah hari terindah yang pernah kualami selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini.

Aku tidak tahu, bagaimana atau mengapa, tetapi aku merasa berbeda di matamu. Itu selalu terjadi setiap kali kau menatapku. Aku senang telah bertemu denganmu saat itu. Meskipun saat itu keberadaanmu sangat sulit untuk disadari. Aku merasa beruntung kau telah menjadikanku sebagai cahayamu. Aku merasa bahwa aku adalah orang yang paling beruntung di muka bumi ini. Jika kalian menganggap itu bukanlah suatu hiperbola semata, kalian akan mengerti apa yang kurasakan selama ini.

Dan hari ini, adalah hari dimana kau dan aku akan mengikat janji seumur hidup. Meskipun dalam acara ini tidak ada satu pun dari kita yang memakai gaun pengantin. Tetapi aku sangat senang. Mungkin orang lain akan menganggap kita adalah pasangan yang menjijikkan. Tapi aku tak perduli. Selama aku masih bisa bersamamu, selama itu pula aku dapat bernafas lega.

Menurutku, ini adalah pencapaian terbesar dalam hidupku. Menjadi pendamping hidupmu. Menjadi cahaya dari kehidupanmu yang berbayang-bayang. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau akan mempersilakanku menyandang penghargaan setinggi ini. Tapi aku berjanji, aku tidak akan megecewakanmu barang sedetik pun. Aku tidak ingin matamu menunjukkan kesedihan lagi, seperti saat kita pertama bertemu. Tidak. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, bisa kujamin itu. Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku ini selama yang kau mau, Kuroko Tetsuya.

**Owari **(?)

A/N: Stop, saya tau apa yang anda pikirkan. Fanfic gaje macam apa ini?! Saya juga heran mengapa otak saya bisa menghasilkan fanfic payah ini. Ah, sudahlah. Oh iya, ide untuk bikin fanfic ini terlintas di kepala saya waktu saya dengerin lagu "The Way You Look At Me" yang dinyanyiin sama Christian Bautista. (udah bisa ketauan kan dari judul fanfic ini aja?).

Dan disini ceritanya si Kuroko itu jarang ngomong, dan membuat si Kagami kebingungan. Tapi setelah Kagami ngeliat matanya Kuroko, dia jadi tau kaya gimana perasaan Kuroko saat itu. Saya emang sengaja ngebuat Kagami disini bukan yang 'Bakagami' atau 'Kagamidiot'. Saya buat Kagami disini yang agak peka. Biar mendukung sedikit alur cerita disini yang sangat pendek.

Yak, saya ingin mendengar suara anda semua mengenai fanfic ini dengan cara me-review. Silakan memberikan saran, kritik, masukan, atau apapun lah. Saya terima dengan tangan terbuka. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fanfic ini *bow*.


End file.
